


【深呼晰/补档】情人（全文）

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 补档，非新作。番外一直在ao3上有。
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【深呼晰/补档】情人（全文）

【深呼晰|现背完结】情人

*主线paro来源于玛丽娜·阿布拉莫维奇分手作品《情人 长城》。多处引用其作品/主题。  
*有番外走Archive of Our Own，会有补充解释，但不看也不影响理解。

1，  
周深决定跟王晰分手。

他在电话里表述了这个想法，一板一眼的周正——他的活泼机灵过于耗能，在王晰面前一般不展示。

那头呼吸停滞了，半晌后，王晰慢慢开口，“深深，你想好了吗？”

“嗯。”周深皱着眉盯空无一物的手机屏幕，给了肯定答复。

转入地下这一年多以来，王晰人前人后提到他，称呼不变，依然亲昵着——也许是王晰不敏感，他没有那些尖锐又多余的耻感。周深已经越来越少叫他晰哥，他几乎不再在人前提到他。

私下相见，周深会省略掉主语，不去称呼自己的情人；表达不满或是有些脾气时直呼全名。唯一例外是床上。

至不济是私下互诉衷肠，缠绵婉转时难免叫一声哥。那是周深的一帘幽梦，何尝不是王晰的十里柔情？王晰不计较。

周深痛了太久了。在他日复一日、不着痕迹的遮掩，和日复一日、疑点重重的重塑里，他没有别的出口，唯有唱歌，于是选择的歌越来越阴暗、偏执、怪诞、戏剧性、神经质。在喷薄的感情里自焚，他共情过世上一切情爱幻想，获得了关于情感表达的全部张力，开始能驾驭富于力量和表演性质的高难度作品。

但这和他的疲惫、他的痛觉无关。

王晰的理由他全部都懂，但架不住他痛。王晰给予的注意力越聚焦，他想要的越多。

周深在筹备二专巡演的万般压力底下，忽然提了分手。

王晰没说话。隔了一会儿，王晰低缓地笑了一声，有些无奈，“好多乐队都在二专的巡演路上崩溃。一专带来的名气和压力，二专转型的难度，主唱和其他重要乐手的分歧，二巡的筹备。你我都处在……”

“我没有意气用事。”周深闭上眼，他习惯这样逃避气压的收缩。“我接受了。家庭是割不断的，绑定在家庭上的社会关系也是，家是最小的社会管理结构，因为稳定。我没有办法加入，也没有办法忽视你的契约关系。”

周深深呼吸，“王晰，我们分手吧。”

王晰停顿了很久，末了叹了口气。他说，好。

王晰的二巡和周深的二专巡演几乎同时进行——王晰从北向南，开七个城市；周深从南向北。

周深说，我不想欠什么了，把“做你嘉宾”这事还给你吧——还给所有注视过我们又被我们放弃的歌迷，补上那一场跳票的遗憾。王晰回复他，好。

于是两人约定，把王晰南下的第四场，也是周深北上的第四场巡演放一起合办，办成双人巡演，临场再宣。那一场之后正式作别，回车水马龙的一线城市赶场通告里，回过去的社会关系里，各奔东西。

走不进契约里，终日面对来自世俗世界的一切挤压，情感关系终有一死。周深在感情的脆弱易碎里遍偿了对方所给的娇宠和苦痛，他只想有一个不言自明的现场，宣告完结离场的自己开始新生。

“仪式感。”他最喜欢用来开王晰玩笑的词，常是带点轻嘲的调笑。

“相对于这件事而言，”王晰舔了舔嘴唇，眉头散不开，“相对于我们不再相爱这件事而言——其他的事，我不需要什么仪式感了。”

2，  
王晰二巡的第一场在沈阳，周深在深圳，同一天同一个时段。曾经为他俩激动失眠过的女孩子已经陆陆续续散入凡俗垢腻的日常生活，谁又能一直在毫无回应的真空中倾尽全力的挥拳？于是连多余的讨论都没有几条，仅仅是巧合而已，他俩明面上已经一年多没有任何互动。

周深做事风格如此。王晰藏不住，周深自以为保密局，可回看那些同台的视频，爱意这件事情多么明显，捂住嘴也能从眼神里淌出来。周深宁可一反常态的冷处理，装作不认识，不在乎，不联系，把王晰从表面上隔离出他的音乐生涯之外，总好过同台合作时那些欢喜得心无旁骛的gif全网传播。

如果同台，怎么可能藏得住。初恋的人凝视爱人犹如看见天神，情浓意艳时风流无两的手势姿态，顺理成章的拥抱搀扶，磕磕碰碰的拿乔争吵，没一样躲得过镜头，没一样经得起放大。索性断绝这种可能性，宁可舍弃这部分关注。

比起外形人设更讨巧的同行，周深没在这个行业里挣几个钱，看得却很透彻。有些钱他没命挣，有些钱他不想挣，舍掉对他情感状态的凝视，对他更加安全——他的初恋必须推开所有可能的祝福。

返场安可，两人都出人意料的选了首没在现场演出时唱过的歌。

王晰提到了自己主持音乐节目时推荐的outlaws of love，乐队没排过，有些诧异；这选曲意味深长，台下交头接耳声音渐响，王晰姿势一贯控场，扬手嘘了歌迷，然后轻轻挥了手，“我清唱吧。”

周深跟台下互动更多些，提到自己在KTV里几乎只唱英文歌。他笑着说自己好喜欢性格tough的女歌手，真的icon需要特立独行，然后他清了清嗓子，在钢琴清伴下唱了首英文歌。

如果王晰提前知道他选这曲子，只怕又会沉默半晌，轻声说他——想太多，思虑重，念头杂，拿定主意了又有万般情绪此起彼伏，自我煎熬。但周深不想克制了，他克制了这么久，一直这样完美得体下去，谁知道他的爱情在无人知晓的角落里走到尽头。

于是周深向台下鞠躬，笑中带泪。  
I bow down to pray; lord, show me the way.  
I got a hundred million reasons to walk away,   
but baby I just need one good one to stay.

躺回酒店里，周深给王晰打电话。他望着窗外皇庭广场的灯火，街上三三两两挽着的年轻男女，声音安静如水，长时间演唱之后的疲惫。

“面前就像有一只时钟在倒计时，单摆的声音很清楚。哥，我好难过啊。”

王晰不知道怎么安慰他。

周深拿着电话自说自话。悬在头顶的剑将落未落，也不再在乎什么，周深把过去不便说不能说的东西一股脑倒豆子。他问王晰，“如果我们早几年遇到，如果你还没有结婚，我俩其实也不合适对么？早晚也得分的，是不是？再怎样我们也走不到最后吧，所以也不是谁的错。”

王晰几次想要开口，都被周深打断。他索性点了一根烟，坐在酒店里沉默着听电话。

他低声回答他的情人：如果这样想让你觉得好受一点，那就这么想吧。

3，  
第二场王晰在北京，周深在厦门。他说不喜欢蹲守在微博里，远远看他的演唱会repo，于是两人仍然选了同一时段。上一场的encore选曲引起的讨论声不小，两人也不置评回应，这场倒好，居然选了一样的曲子，言有尽意无穷，宛如隔空对话。

《千言万语》。序曲之后，各自讲述的故事开端。

落幕之后，再有声响，两个人也不会理会。周深快速钻进车里，婉拒了所有围堵。

他在酒店的浴室里跟王晰打电话，两人轻声在电话里和着歌，从《千言万语》到《我要你》。

周深想起王晰以前笨拙的表白——尚且闹不明白这段感情的性质时，王晰颠三倒四说过好多这样的浑话，可这是最浪漫的。他说欧美声音突出的diva都需要和厚实低沉的黑人男性合唱，因为有托底，能接住，自在翱翔起来才没有后怕。他说我愿意接住你。

王晰没有食言。他在自己的第一场个巡里就唱了《让她降落》。

电话里周深的声音有点哽咽。他说怎么办，哥，我好像坚持不下去了。我每天睁开眼就想到距离失去你还有多久，可是我真的拥有过你么。

周深清清喉咙，又说，真傻。这一年多也不过就是一个月见一次，每天睁开眼想到距离下次见你还有多少天，每一次见面都在自以为聪明的改返程时间，现在看起来也是处处破绽吧？这么难熬，竟然也觉得浪漫，觉得我接受了这种形态的关系，得到的感情比别人的极致，我能坚持。

王晰有千言万语，欲言又止。他终于也失去了语义。

王晰见过很多的别离，七年部队生涯，高浓度的、掺杂着家国热望的感情，他的心已经被撑大了。他跟周深说，你别难过，哥一路南下，你一直北上，我陪你到汇合那一场。深深，你有选择的。

周深点头，又摇头；电话里不说，但他哥都能明了。周深不求饶。

他的世界里有太多不能自洽的东西；王晰毫无保留的注意力固然给了他自信，但走钢丝一样紧张脆弱的感情也从其他角度挤压了他。他得到了男人的爱，却有了更多期待；心魔在四下无人的夜里反噬，钻心蚀骨。

王晰有取舍，他也一样有。

王晰第三站选在上海，周深选在长沙。有心人都发现他俩这轮巡演一直时间重合，于是有人等着宣下一场，好再一次验证。

周深返场唱了《慢慢喜欢你》。他唱了太多遍这首歌，他带着王晰去看过他的家乡，也在偷来的时光里叫过王晰起床；他想交付的自己太多，除了过去和现在，还有未来，可王晰要不要得起未来。

周深从时间的缝隙里跌落下去，下面是无边无际的漆黑。他抬头望，王晰在上面，可缝隙上面还有芒果奶声奶气的童音，有竹子的高跟鞋声响，有钻戒和“我愿意”，有王晰给别人承诺过的风雨雾霭和虹霓。那是成熟男人的社会里被默认的所有规则。

他赤身裸体，一次一次奔向未知的命运，奔向张开手的情人，都被巨大的弹力绳拉回去；绳索的勒痕在身上形成创口，于是穿上衣服面对舞台，把爱情留下的痕迹一一遮盖。

静谧的黑暗里冒出气泡，周深沉底了。王晰为什么无处不在。

长沙是他们结识的地方，周深遭遇了一段感情，他被打开了。他在返场曲目里泣不成声。

结束之后，周深哭得有点头疼，是王晰先打了电话给他。

王晰的微博交给了公司打理，自己已经不太营业，偶尔上网闲逛，多也只是看看周深的物料。他看到粉丝的repo，担心周深的情绪，电话安慰他。

王晰的声音非常安神，他说，想想永恒不变的事物，比如父母的爱，比如姐姐，比如你从前和此刻的勇气……

周深刚止住的哭被揭起来，毫无逻辑地发泄。你怎么这么烦，把你从生活里剪除掉好痛苦，你凭什么嫁接在我身上？为什么是我？我以前的世界无爱无恨、知足完满，你凭什么？

他吼完了，黑暗里又是凄哽。每一场巡演，他的情绪都更崩溃一分；他撑到现在，还有一场，怎么都要继续撑下去。

周深的声音凄警，声带绷紧了。他说，哥，等你从这条歧路上消失，我怕没人知道我爱过，连我自己都不敢相信。

4，  
武汉场前夜，周深见到王晰。又是月余不见，他的情人在他面前与记忆中的样子重合，王晰站姿略有些驼背，可因为清癯，有点阅世之后没法完全饱满伸展的样子，竟然也很好看；一如病梅以憔悴为美。

王晰看着他，伸出手，笑得暖和。

周深已经习惯了在记忆和别人的镜头里思念王晰，却是第一次笃定地知道自己即将失去。

他将激烈得快要毁掉他的妒忌和情感与他分享，在床上；这是毫无廉耻的幽媾，困兽之斗，倾其所有。而王晰只是承受，连索取本身都带出没有立场的温柔。

周深筋疲力尽地睡去，又筋疲力尽地醒来。末日审判，大限将至。

王晰这个人，在欢喜时藏不住悸动，而悲伤时却是一个成熟得看不出太多情绪的男人。他一般不将痛苦溢于言表，身体的心理的都一样。王晰很少诉说困难，说起少年穷来也平淡如白描，没有什么情绪。周深在后台看他，觉得他稳定到很少将强烈的感情带到现场。

这场演出没有太多的整齐打call，间或有尖叫声。中场休息之前，王晰坐在站在台上唱了《我的太阳》。周深第一次听他在现场乐队伴奏下唱这首歌，猝不及防流下眼泪。

王晰第一次跟他哼起这首歌，是两个人彻底确认关系的性质之后不久，周深在晨起无聊的闲扯中说到，在乌克兰学艺时，声乐老师把他叫做“小太阳”。于是王晰呵呵笑了，仰躺在床上，从背后抱着他，在他耳边唱了几句《我的太阳》，然后破了音。

王晰挽尊，笑得好听，他说，没开嗓果然不能唱男高音的曲子，劈了。周深转过身来，埋头在他脖颈里，亲了亲他的喉结。

此后王晰就把这首歌加到了自己的巡演歌单里。

周深听王晰唱这首歌，眼眶承载不住泪水，每眨一次眼就簌簌流下；再后来不眨眼也如是，饱和又酸胀，不争气到下巴上未干涸的盐渍发痒。

他俩在后台的更衣室里接吻。匆匆避开乐队和场务，在中场的休息时间里。王晰关上门，将他压在门上，舔了舔他的泪痕。周深的妆有些花了，灯光暗，才显得青春将老，施朱敷粉都荒诞。周深在这样高光的时刻里总是脆弱，善感是一切艺术共情的根本。

他不敢在万千双眼睛里眼泪滂沱。他还化着妆呢。

周深安静得像个布景，像被闲置在角落里的绒布玩具；良久才说，我只是问问啊——哥，你为什么从来没有劝我放弃这个决定，你不是一直哄我？

王晰摇了摇头。以前我知道你下不了决心，非原则性的问题我就哄了，但现在我觉得你太难了，我尊重你的决定。

他怕他哭，于是弯腰吻他。吻罢，王晰手压在门上，想要借力撑起身体，衣领被周深拽住。周深拉近他，加深了这个吻。

周深很固执。嘴唇黏合着，他呼吸王晰呼出的空气。王晰挣动了一下，没拧过他，索性也用嘴呼吸，呼入对方渡出的气体。

周深又落了泪。他的小朋友怎么这么爱落泪。他扣着王晰的腰不许他离开，两个人就这么吻着对方——没有舌的试探，单纯从对方口腔里掠夺呼吸。

肺里呼出的气体，氧气浓度在降低；再一次交换之后更是如此。周深觉得头晕目眩，亲密关系就这样掠夺他。他看见了，感觉到了，执着的占有彼此本来就是致命的事情，亲吻和依赖让人缺氧窒息。

在周深开始觉得眼前发黑时，王晰用力掰开他的肩膀，结束了这个吻。他气息很长，肺活量远好于周深，于是托着失神的周深，让他靠在自己肩上大口喘气。

观众席上传来的声音渐响，两人调整完气息，对看一眼，“走吧”。

上台之前，周深脚步踉跄，被设备线绊了一下，险些摔倒。王晰搂了他一把，四下无人，周深又吻了他。被电源线牵倒的麦架发出刺耳的啸叫声，王晰一手扶着周深的背，一手将电线扯断。

周深看着他，良久，黯然的开口。

“晰哥，这世上有没有另一个像你一样的……”

王晰也看着他，吻他眼睛。“我不做这样的设想。”

他俩回到台上。

下半场的歌全是对唱，全是意难平，全是他俩无数次私下和过又从未拿出来唱过的歌。乐队的风格骤然华丽起来，台下的惊叹频频响起，这样突发的歌单，这样惊喜的设置，这样的完成度和默契度。他俩的故事从声音相协开始，过去为了交换有限的自由，放弃一切证明这是天作之合的机会，放弃祝福，今天一并证明给每一个人看。

让台下的人都知道，你们相信的事情是真的。这确实是绝配，是天籁，是上帝以全部的热爱吻过的喉咙，是高低八度骤然相遇的绵密浪漫，是天空和鸟的缱绻情致，是大海与鱼的水乳交融。

两个灵魂在暗无天光的地方抵死缠绵，激荡共振，于是信手拈来，皆成绝妙。

歌曲与歌曲切换得很快，每一首歌的间隙都有尖叫声排山倒海。两个人都唱开了，选曲完全不拘一格；语言、风格、年代、故事背景，他俩用歌声讲述浪漫热望的纯粹，谁能不相信这一切都是真的。

演出结束时的安可声几乎掀翻了剧场屋顶。两人约定好演出结束后不会一起出席任何活动，也不会有庆功宴，这次分别已经很完整。他们都会体面地步入人生的下一个阶段。他不和他告别，此后周深北上，王晰南下，再不相逢。

相背而行，就是作别。

王晰问周深，你准备好了么，返场安可。

周深点点头。

他们在尖叫声中走上舞台，第六次为所有注视他们的人唱了《月弯弯》。最初的版本。

一切激越终归平静。在鼓噪的尖叫和荧光闪烁中，周深牵起了王晰的手，和他一同九十度鞠躬致谢。

END


End file.
